As used herein, the term “password data” encompasses any data that is secret or specific to a user and that may be used to protect sensitive information. The term password data encompasses an actual password, but may also include other login data such as a user name or an answer to a security question. Password data should not be limited to, although they can comprise, text comprising a string of alphanumeric characters. For example, passwords may additionally or alternatively comprise visual or image data, sound (e.g. voice) data or biometric data.
Passwords, log-in details and other secret information (collectively termed “password data” from now on for the sake of clarity) are of great importance for restricting access to modern “on-line” systems, for accessing secure information (e.g. a PIN for accessing a bank account) and for conducting secure communications and note taking.
A problem exists in that users may access an online account from a number of different devices and it may become burdensome to continually have to enter password data each time an online account is accessed. Additionally, the security of online accounts may be reduced as users may register an account with simple password data or identical password data to another online account in order to reduce this burden.